1. Field of the Invention
This present invention is directed to high frequency pulse generators, or ballasts as known to skilled persons, a distributed parameter coupling line, or head cable as known to skilled persons, a sequential pulse variable voltage ignition system using a standard HMI lamp or a specialized ultra high frequency HMI lamp. The invention provides a high CRI (Color Rendering index), reduces or eliminates audible lamp and igniter resonance and provides for a wide range of color correction from 7000° Kelvin to 3000° Kelvin from a standard HMI lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
New advances in professional digital cinema require new tools and solutions for an increasingly difficult and complicated problem, lighting. These problems are well known by directors of photography, gaffers, electricians and knowledgeable professionals.